1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hybrid-electric powered vehicles, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hybrid-electric powered vehicle chassis having a removable battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical powered vehicles have been available for many years but have never been widely accepted for use due to their limited range, however, hybrid-electric powered vehicles have been gaining popularity. A hybrid-electric powered vehicle typically includes an internal combustion engine, as well as an electric motor and drive train supported on a frame and enclosed in a body. In addition to the hardware required to house and operate the internal combustion engine, a battery or bank of batteries must also be supported on the frame and connect to the electric motor to provide power thereto. Often, the battery or bank of batteries requires a separate compartment and mounting assembly, which greatly increases vehicle weight and, thus, limits vehicle performance and vehicle range. The battery or bank of batteries is not normally removable from the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a hybrid-electric powered vehicle design that integrates a removable battery pack in an existing vehicle structure, thereby reducing the excess weight that limits vehicle performance and operational range.